1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods, and particularly to a system and a method for testing network performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, network performance of a server can be tested via setting a testing file in every computer connected to the server. The computer runs contents of the testing file and generates comparison files after running the contents of the testing file. The network performance of the server can be confirmed via the comparison files. However, the comparison files have to be exported, which is inconvenient.